Girls Night In
by ShannonandStella
Summary: A girls Night In, secrets are revealed. One-Shot


All the team where in the locker room getting dressed into their civilian clothes after a shift Leon sitting on the bench mucking around with Stella as they laugh about a joke that had been passed through them

"Hey Shan, you wanna have a girl night? We haven't for a while?" said Stella as Leon left the room as he went to turn off all off his computers for the night

"Why not, haven't got anything better to do" said Shannon as she closed her locker, her bag hanging over her right shoulder as she moved towards the exit of the locker room as Stella followed behind her

"Meet you up in a hour at mine?" asked Stella as she planned to get some movies and drinks on the way home

"Sounds like a plan" said Shannon as she looked over at the younger woman

"And bring some clothes, you can stay over" said Stella smiling before walking towards her car.

Just over an hour later a light knock sounded from the door, laughing Stella opened the door leaning her head against the smooth surface of door, looking at Shannon who was now wearing dark blue jeans that showed of her legs with a grey and yellow t-shirt, her bag resting on her shoulder.

"I thought you would never turn up" joked Stella as she pulled Shannon into her apartment, Shannon dropped her bag on the floor next to the kitchen bench as she watched Stella get comfortable on the lounge

"Well you know me I am always late" laughed Shannon as she walked over the lounge and settled down into the cushions, looking over at Stella who had been looking at her

"How has everything been?" asked Stella as she rested her head on the back of the lounge as she faced Shannon

"Pretty good, what about you?" asked Shannon smiling lightly "You know after coming back to TR after everything and Lawson being an absolute ass?"

"Don't even get me started on Lawson, as for being back in TR it is better than GD man half of those officers shouldn't have made it through the academy, And the rest weren't much better" said Stella sighing and rolling her eyes

"Yeah I figured that when your partner got shot" said Shannon

"Nah Le was good but she wasn't careful and just didn't want to listen, but I have to admit she was a shit driver" laughed Stella

"Yeah that is probably because GD is a bunch of paper pushers unlike us who are mostly out on the road" said Shannon as she laughed with Stella

"Probably, I swear you should have seen her face when I drove down the road with the car when the tire was flat, she thought our commander was for sure going to kill us" laughed Stella

"I can imagine, can you imagine if we did that Kerry would blow a fuse" said Shannon laughing again, after some more talking Shannon and Stella started watching a movie that Stella had gotten from the video store before Shannon had come around, Stella's head eventually ended up in Shannon's lap as Shannon ran her fingers absentmindedly through the younger woman's hair, After the movie the two women stayed in the same position

"Stel, what ended up happening with you and Alana?" asked Shannon as she kept running her fingers gently through Stella's hair

"after she was kidnapped, she left saying that she at least needed time, I got a letter from her about a month after saying that she was sorry and that she couldn't keep going with the relationship" said Stella her eyes wandering to the picture of her and Alana smiling and hugging taken by a friend

"I'm sorry Stella, you liked her a lot didn't you?" said Shannon wiping the stray tear that left Stella's eye

"Yeah I did, but there is nothing that I can do so don't worry about it" said Stella looking at Shannon, nodding her head Shannon laced her fingers with Stella's lightly squeezing before she let go

"So what happened with you and Josh?" asked Stella

"Nothing really" said Shannon

"Bullshit" laughed Stella "Come on I told you my sob story"

"Fine, after that incident with the boys fighting Josh and I went out a couple of times, but in the end it was more of a brother and sister relationship, didn't help that he was still mourning Grace" said Shannon lightly

"Well you know how much of a player Josh is" laughed Stella

"Yeah" laughed Shannon

"Random change of topic, you never talk about yourself" said Stella seriously

"Nothing to talk about really" said Shannon shrugging her shoulders, Stella sat up looking at Shannon raising her eye brow expectantly

"Shan, come on tell me something" said Stella

"Why?" asked Shannon looking at Stella facing sideways on the lounge

"Because it will be fun, I'll do the same" said Stella, yup the alcohol was definitely getting to her thought Shannon

"Fine" said Shannon waiting for the bombardment of questions

"First kiss" said Stella

"Katie nox" said Shannon blushing lightly

"Katie? As in a girl?" said Stella looking at Shannon with wide eyes

"Yup" said Shannon

"So you are not as straight as you look Shan?" said Stella raising her eye brow

"If you mean am I bi, then yes, have I dated any girl besides Kate then no" said Shannon letting her gaze drop to her hands

"Hey what happened?" asked Stella genuinely concerned

"We started dating when I was sixteen, we dated for three years until one night she didn't come home, I rung the police straight away, an hour later I had a knock on the door saying that Kate had been killed in a shooting" said Shannon letting tears slide down her face

"I'm sorry Shan" said Stella gently placing a hand on Shannon's leg as she wiped the tears that fell

"The worst part was the fact that it was a week before our four year anniversary" said Shannon looking up at Stella and giving her a sad smile

"I can't imagine how I would feel if something like that happened to me" said Stella as she pulled Shannon into a hug

"It sucked but I decided that the criminology classes that I had taken would get me a ticket into the police force so I did, I wanted to try and help as many people as I could to not go through the same thing as I did" said Shannon wiping the rest of the tears that had fallen

"Okay your first kiss" said Shannon

"A girl, her name was Kirsty, had some bad blood between me and my brother for a while since she was his boyfriend and he caught us kissing behind the house, I don't think he ever really forgave me for that one" laughed Stella

"Ouch" laughed Shannon

"First time?" asked Stella

"with Kate, we went on a road trip we were in a cabin next to the water" said Shannon laughing "Her dad decided to come and see us, make sure we where okay, let's say that he couldn't look me in the face for about six months" Stella started laughing letting her hand cover her mouth

"Your first time?" asked Shannon

"It was actually with Kirsty about six months after her and Frank broke up, nobody walked in on us but I was told by other brother Mark that next time to get a hotel room" said Stella shaking her head

"first boyfriend?" asked Stella

"I really don't want to answer that one" said Shannon looking down at her hands again

"Come on" said Stella

"Fine, Lawson" said Shannon looking up to see Stella's shocked face

"WHAT?" yelled Stella

"He was the liaison between the police and us for what happened to Kate, He asked me out about a year after Kate's death and I said yes, we only dated for six months" said Shannon

"I can't believe that you dated Lawson" said Stella shaking her head

"Well I did and you spread it through base I will kill you" said Shannon pointing her finger at Stella

"Okay, Okay" said Stella holding up her hands

"Your first boyfriend?" asked Shannon

"A guy named Steven, we broke up two months in because he didn't want me to become a cop" said Stella shrugging her shoulders "as much as I like this conversation we have to sleep since we have work tomorrow" said Stella as she pulled Shannon to her feet

"I got the lounge?" asked Shannon, Stella shock her head and pulled Shannon towards her bed

"Don't you even think of trying to seduce me Miss Degostino" said Shannon laughing

"Wouldn't think of it" said Stella laughing

"Bullshit you are right now" laughed

"Okay fine yeah I am" said Stella shrugging her shoulders, before turning around, felling Shannon grab her arm she turned around before she could say anything she felt Shannon's lips on hers a moment of shock registered before she started kissing Shannon back placing her hands on either side of Shannon's face and kissing her back after they pulled back Stella eyed Shannon questioningly

"I thought you said not to seduce you" laughed Stella

"That was kissing not seducing you" laughed Shannon before Stella pulled Shannon against her and kissing her again, when they finally broke apart they got dressed they got into Stella's bed, Stella rested her head against Shannon's shoulder, their legs tangled together

"Hey Stel" said Shannon quietly the only light within the apartment coming from the fairy lights above the window that gave a view of the city

"Yeah" said Stella moving her arm so that it was placed over Shannon's stomach

"Is this a one-time thing or do you want this to go further?" asked Shannon nervously

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing, but it is your decision"

"I want a shot at this" said Shannon quietly

"Then we will take it as it comes, come on let's get some sleep, you can come over again tomorrow night and we will talk about everything then" said Stella kissing Shannon lightly

"Deal" said Shannon kissing Stella's head before both of the women slowly drifted of to sleep feeling content in each others arms.


End file.
